


Argument Settled

by galaxytraveler1878



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Coran - Freeform, Post Season 4, Pre Season 5, i would say mostly fluff?, only mentions of lotor, watering the plance, weird alien names because i am awful at creating new names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxytraveler1878/pseuds/galaxytraveler1878
Summary: basically watering my plance, because why not.and its pretty short.this takes place in between seasons 4 and 5. basically they have Lotor, but the whole season 5 ish hasnt gone down yet.Pidge and Lance get into an argument because of something that happened on a mission.





	Argument Settled

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ao3 work, so hang in there with me. i love writing and have been writing potentionally okay ff, but i FINALLY got an ao3 account after much waiting. 
> 
> hope you enjoy my plance trash. because that is what i am.

“I can’t believe you,” Pidge told Lance, scowling. “I can take care of myself, you idiot!”  
“You don’t think I know that, Pidge?” Lance asked. “You didn’t even notice him! What was I supposed to do? Let him hurt you?”  
“I had him!” Pidge was yelling now. “I was tricking him to get closer to me, so I could electrocute his suit by overloading the main panel!”  
“Guys,” Shiro walked up to them. “Now is not time. We need to work together more than ever now. We can’t do that if you two keep on yelling at each other. You can work it out later, but now, we have to meet the diplomats of Carthaea. Are we clear?” He gave them a stern look, raising one eyebrow, as if he was challenging them to object him.  
“But…”  
“No buts, Pidge. Save it until after the formal dinner. Then yell all you want.”  
Hunk peered his head from the common room door. “Preferably in the Green Lion Hanger, please. You two are loud.”  
“Fine,” Pidge said.  
“Whatever,” replied Lance.  
Pidge walked to her room without another word. He is so stupid, she thought. She wanted to glance back at him but thought otherwise. 

The dinner was disastrous, with Hunk’s three-course meal they discussed how the success of the mission. Lance did all the talking, for which Pidge was grateful. He explained how they broke into the base, implanted the virus in the system, and destroyed cargo bay where they were shipping quintessence to Zarkon’s main fleet.  
“Thank you,” said the Carthaea leader. “We are indebted to you. How may we repay you, princess?”  
“As long as we can count you as allies to help us defeat Zarkon for the good of the universe is all we ask.” said Allura. She was wearing her formal attire with her hair pulled back into a loose braid down her back.  
“And how will you do that?” asked the leader.  
“Well,” Shiro said, “We have Lotor who has been helping us with Galra bases.”  
“We are in the middle of a pristine plan to take down the Galra,” said Pidge, speaking for the first time this whole dinner. “Just know that we are trying to defeat Zarkon as quickly and sufficiently as possible.”  
The Carthaea advisor whispered in the leader’s ear. The leader nodded and stood up, acknowledging the table.  
“I am afraid,” he said, “that we cannot help you until you give us a sturdy plan to stop Zarkon and we simply do not trust Lotor.”  
Lance surprisingly stood up. “We saved you bottoms from the Galra and you just decide you’re not going to give Voltron a chance?”  
Shiro jumped out of his chair. “Lance, that’s enough.”  
“I agree with Lance,” Pidge said, actually mentioning Lance since their argument.  
The Carthaea leader looked like he was going to explode. “I am sorry, but I will not put my people at jeopardy with Prince Lotor in this ship. Princess Allura, you must understand this?”  
Allura cleared her throat, glancing at all the paladins. “I understand your well being, sir, but his information has been very substantial. With your supplies, we can finally take down Zarkon.”  
“You will have to think of some other way,” the leader said moving towards the door with his advisors and generals.  
“Then know,” Allura proclaimed, “that when the Galra come to find you for destroying their cargo bay, that Voltron will not be there to, what did Lance say, save your bottoms.”  
“And they will come,” said Shiro.  
“We will take our chances,” said the leader’s advisor.  
“For a royal advisor, you suck at advising,” said Pidge.  
He scuffed off after his leader.  
Allura collapsed in her chair when they were gone. “We needed their materials to build weapons for the coalition. I need Coran to search planets in the Scalar Galaxy for exported weaponry materials.”  
“On it, princess,” said Shiro. He left to find Coran.  
“Don’t worry,” said Lance. “We are going to find a way.”  
“Are we?” she asked. “We’ve tried three planets for these materials and they all refuse to help, due to the point that we don’t have a plan. Only very few have as much material as we need for the coalition.”  
“I think you need to rest,” said Hunk. “You doubt yourself because you’re exhausted. Get some sleep. We will find a planet with those materials you’re looking for.”  
“Hunk’s right,” said Pidge. “You need to sleep.”  
“You and Lance too,” said Hunk. “You kicked butt out there!”  
Both Lance and Pidge nodded their heads. They walked out of the dining room.  
“We need to talk,” said Pidge.  
“Okay.”  
They both walked to the glass covered balcony, where Carthaea was in the distance.  
They were silent for a few moments, collecting their thoughts. Pidge took off her glasses to get a better view of the stars.  
Lance spoke up first. “I wasn’t going to just let him hurt you, Pidge. What kind of person would I be if I didn’t do anything about it. I know you can protect yourself, I didn’t know you had a plan. I don’t know what I would have done if he hurt you.  
Pidge sighed. A tear streaked down her face. “I’m not good with people or emotions. I have always been better with technology, but when he threw you, I thought you were gone.” More tears. “I care about you, Lance. You can’t have me thinking you’re dead because I don’t know how I could go on knowing I would never see you again.” She started to really cry.  
“Oh my God, Pidge.” He embraced her. She sobbed and clung onto him, not wanting him to move. He kissed the top of her head. Pidge started to blush. Lance pulled her back so he could face her. He smiled tenderly at her. She couldn’t take it anymore.  
She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. Lance was frozen in shock.  
He grabbed her hand and kissed her wet knuckles. “Do not be sorry.”  
He pulled her in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. He brought her closer to him, deepening the kiss. She ran her hands through his hair. They pulled back eventually, breathing hard. He kissed her forehead.  
She patted his shoulder lightly. “Ever risk yourself like that again, I will make Zarkon look like a kitten.”  
He kissed her softly on the lips. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> welp, thats the end! thanks for reading! follow me on tumblr under the same username, galaxytraveler1878


End file.
